Friday Plans with Kei-Chan
by NIGIRODAYS
Summary: Nat-Chan is looking forward to hanging out with Kei-Chan and friends. He has been waiting all week to see what Kei-Chan had planned for this wonderful day. What wonders await him?


It was a normal day. I had plans with all my friends. Kei-Chan called us all a week ahead to make sure we'd make it, saying it was an important event. It was a Friday Night, and I was ten minutes early. I waited for all my friends at the coffee shop we had planned to meet by. Knowing what everyone usually gets, I ordered ahead to save some time. I was waiting for my order when Kei-Chan arrived.

KC "Ohayou Nat-Chan!"  
NC "Ohayou Kei-Chan! Where is everyone else?"  
(For reference, NC means Nat-Chan, the MC, and Kei-Chan is shown by KC.)  
KC "They called me and said they couldn't make it. Tsuyo-pon has a last second date to some cosplay festival with his girlfriend, and Mat-tsun is trying to get that girl to like him."  
NC "Oh thats a shame. Are we still able to do what we had planned?"  
KC "Of course!"

I handed Kei-Chan his coffee and he told me his plans involved walking towards his house. We started walking, enjoying the gentle Spring-time breeze on our way. The sky was turning orange by the time we got there, but we had reached our destination - Kei-Chan's house.  
We quickly went up the steps towards his room as we were used to doing. I remembered spending many days from my earlier childhood here talking to Kei-Chan and everyone else while drinking Kei-Chan's home made Tea. We'd always interrogate each other about every little detail in our lives. It looked like today would be a similar day, tea and all, the only difference being we were without our other friends.

KC "How are things going between you and Kobayakawa?"  
NC "They've been fine. We have a date sometime next week."  
KC "Well thats good to hear."

Kei-Chan seemed.. Disappointed somehow. I thought of getting him some sort of Onion cologne on the way home to cheer him up. He seemed to like Onions.

KC "It's like my father says, when you are in a relationship..."

I stopped listening to his words at this point. I had been looking around his room and noticed something was different. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I knew it was something.

NC "Kei-Chan is this really your room?"  
KC "Yes why?"  
NC "Something seems... off..."  
KC "I'm not really sure what you mean. I still keep everything in the same place. My whip collection is in the closet, my bed is still in the corner.."  
NC "Oh maybe your right I'm just imagining things."

I noticed the usual Strawberry tea Kei-Chan gave us had a different taste. Something more along the lines of Cherry.

NC "Did you change your tea recipe? Maybe that is what I was noticing."  
KC "Yea thats right I did. It tastes better this way don't you think?"  
NC "I guess you could say that. Hey, my tea is all gone. Do you have any more?"  
KC "Sure I'll go get some."

The last thing I remembered was him getting up to get me some tea. At that point I fell asleep to the sudden smell of onions...

... ...  
... (A famous quote by Kent)

I woke up feeling cold. The room was grey and my mouth had the lingering after taste of the cherry tea. Thats right - the tea. Wasn't I just with Kei-Chan? Where am I now?  
I looked around and then noticed that not only was I not in the same room, but I was tied up in this new grey room. I was beginning to get scared.

NC "Where am I? KEI-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU! ARE YOU THERE!?"

I then noticed someone in the corner of the room slowly approaching.. A masked stranger, with a whip in their hand.

Mysterious Stranger "Don't worry Nat-Chan. Everything will be fine. I just had a little.. Experiment with that tea. Something I thought of when I saw a news report on some gentleman named Bill Cosby.."

/Because the name "Mysterious Stranger" isn't RPG generic whatsoever.

NC "Who are you? What do you want?"

The stranger then took their mask off, revealing a familiar smile.

KC "It's me, there's nothing to be worried about."  
NC "Oh it's just you Kei-Chan. You had me worried sick! Well the pranks all over. You can untie me now. I bet you had everyone else in on this didn't you."  
KC "I have no clue what you are talking about. It's just me. No one else. Why would you want anyone else? Your imagination is running wild. Do I have to..."

KC "..Punish you?"

I heard a loud crack and suddenly felt a huge pain on my left shoulder.

NC "OW What was that? What are you doing?"  
KC "Isn't it obvious? I'm punishing you. You keep trying to get with that Kobayakawa girl and seem to be forgetting about me. Am I not enough for you?"

I heard another crack and felt a huge sear of pain go up from my nipple.

KC "All you ever talk about is that Kobayakawa girl. Kobayakawa this... Kobayakawa that... When are you going to notice that I am here? When are you going to notice the perfect one for you!"

Another crack and a pain on my chest. From what I could see my entire body was red. I was surprised I wasn't bleeding yet.

KC "It's no wonder you became so attached to this girl.. I gave you too much space. I need to put myself back into your life. Remind you of what we could be.. Remind you of how there can be an us. I won't lose you, especially not to that girl..."

I saw Kei-Chan begin to smile. Yet another crack had reached my body, yet again lower. This time it was closer to my pelvic area.. too close for comfort. I needed to do something to avoid him getting any closer to anything important..

NC "We can be together, but why would you want it like this? Why would you want to hurt me?"

Kei-Chan lost his smile. I was terrified for my life.

KC "Do you think I picked up this addiction on my own? I was in pain.. I longed to be closer to you. I needed to learn something to be different. I needed something to get you interested again.. I couldn't compete anymore. I need to have you. I can't bear the thought of you being with anyone else.. Especially that Kobayakawa. I'll kill her if I have to."

Kei-Chan then put the whip down. He started untieing my left leg. I sighed a breathe of relief.

KC "What? Do you think this is over? Hah! I will have you one way or another!"

Kei-Chan laughed uncontrollably. He was going to do something.. but I wasn't sure what. I smelled onions. He untied my other left arm, and then flipped me over only to tie me again on my opposite side.

KC "Are you ready? Because where we are about to go there is no coming back from."  
NC "What do you - No.. You can't mean.."  
KC "Yes. It'll all be over soon.. When I am done you will no longer think of Kobayakawa. You will be mine, and we will be one! Kobayakawa will just be a name to you! One that you will even forget! Now.. Let us become one.."

KC "It's all... Over... It'll all be over now. It'll all be... Ogre soon."

I suddenly heard a great big roar and a sudden ripping of clothes. I was on my front so I couldn't see what was happening, but the smell of onions grew until the musk of it overwhelmed me and it was all I could think of. Behind me an unfamiliar voice spoke and an unfamiliar hand layed on me.

KC? "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ME SWAMP!"

Suddenly I felt the great big dick of a giant go inside of me. I felt ripping. I had heard legends of something like this once... Could this be...  
Could Kei-Chan be... Shrek..?

I had no time to think. The beast pumped in and out of me like a raging bull. I knew one thing for certain.. It had to be true. There was no explanation. I was being fucked by Kei-Chan. But not just by the Kei-Chan me and all my friends had gotten to know, but the Onion loving Swamp Monster known as Shrek, who had been disguised as Kei-Chan all these years..

Shrek-Chan: "I WILL FUCK YOU LIKE A DONKEEEH"

There was no more time for words. There was no more time for reactions. What was once moments ago confusion was now turning to something else. Something completely different...

Pleasure.

Shrek-Chan: "IS THIS HOW YE LIKE IT? MY MIGHTY OGRE DICK IN YOUR ASS!"

NC "YES! THIS IS WHAT I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED! GIVE IT TO ME HARDER SHREK! I WANT TO FEEL IT. I WANT TO CONNECT WITH YOU."

Shrek-Chan: "THEN LET US CONNECT LADDEH!"

His mighty ogre hand slapped my ass. His pungent and powerful Onion-filled musk filled my body and my mind went blank. Needless to say, I came.

NC "Yes it feels so good! I want more Shrek-Chan! Give me more!"

It was then that Shrek pulled out. As he slowly did this I could feel the shape of his massive dick as it exited me. When it was finally out a little bit of blood followed.

Shrek-Chan "IF YE WANT MORE THEN RETURN ANOTHER DAY FOR YOUR FRIEND!"

I was untied and out of the courtesy of this great beast allowed to leave. I returned to my home acting like nothing happened. As per normal my mom asked how my day was, and I replied saying it was the usual.

My life was changed that Day.

My friend Kei-Chan became my lover. I had a memory of something that I had once loved, but I could no longer name it. All I knew now was the musky powerful scent of Kei-Chan's ogre form that corrupted my mind every time we had sex and left it empty. This was my new life.

Shrek was my new Life.  
Shrek was my new Love.


End file.
